The present invention relates to the selection of media items for an electronic post, and more specifically to selecting, and inserting into the electronic post, a representative media item based on a textual analysis of the electronic post. Through a wide variety of forums, a user can draft messages to be posted. Once posted, those messages are seen by a variety of other users, such as friends or other acquaintances of the posting user.